


Lose Yourself

by Harmonic_Brush3



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonic_Brush3/pseuds/Harmonic_Brush3
Summary: In the future, Wally was broken, he was in a wheelchair, he didn't seem to be alive. Apparently it all started when he confronted Savitar in the woods.This is how he lost himself. (WARNING! Dark theme, and based on The Flash Season 3 Episode 19 The Once And Future Flash)





	Lose Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is what I think may have happened to Wally. Aplarently Wally went to confront Savitar and Joe found him with a broken spine (that's what was said in the latest episode if you did not know).  
> This was very dark writing! Was a bit different for me.

As Wally runs, he feels like he's being held down. The seeping of hopelessness drowns him, and pulls him farther down every time he gets higher.  
It's happened again.  
Every nervous tension that had been arising in the team. Every heartbeat that beat with anxiety every day looking at his sister and remembering what could've happened to her. That she would die, that she would be gone.  
The piece in his heart that he knew would never leave him.  
The sister who would put her hand to his shoulder when he was sad, and her touch was pure comfort, he voice would always provide a calmness, something that daredevil Wally needed.  
But now, every moment spent with her was gone. It was like everything that made Wally who he was shattered into pieces.  
Rage.  
Anger.  
Hatred.  
Wally's mind buzzed with these words, he felt engulfed in a sea of depression. Everything was not going right.  
He remembers Savitar's blade go through her heart. And Wally stops running, and punches a wall.  
His mind is going crazy, he couldn't think straight. He's losing everything he knows, everything that made sense to him is slowly but surely fading.  
He keeps on running.  
He won't stop till he finds him.  
Till he finds the man who did this to her.  
Savitar.  
Whenever he hears that name, his heart fills with anger and pain.  
He runs to the forest, to the deep tall forest green woods. The moon shines bright, and watches over the land.  
Wally stops.  
He looks to see what is in front of him.  
Savitar.  
Savitar's suit emits a glowing blue, and Savitar steps closer.  
"Wallace...Wallace West, an essential piece..." Savitar said. "Much more important to me than you realize..."  
Wally screamed. "I hate you!"  
Savitar nodded. "Quite understandable..Just a boy....Your going crazy, aren't you Wallace...? But your also the one who knows my identity.."  
The tears come raining down Wally's eyes, and he can't control them.  
But then, his life shatters yet again. His heart breaks more, he can't believe it. How is it possible?  
There was no way.  
A monster. How?  
Savitar reveals himself, he takes his helmet off.  
And Wally lost himself a bit more.  
Wally jolts at him with anger, driven by shock and hatred, but by nothing else. As he leaps Savitar grabs him by the necks, and beats him.  
Wally helplessly tries to escape until Savitar runs by with Wally hanging by his hand.  
Savitar runs into time, and through the speedforce.  
And runs into time, this time, it is a different setting.  
Wally recognizes it to be Central City.  
It is in the city, an empty place, an abandoned place. It is an alley. A dark alley, there are buildings around, but not much.  
And then he sees himself. A version of himself. Wally guessed that it was his future self.  
Future Wally then yells at something.  
Savitar from this future comes out, his eyes glowing white, and Future Wally goes in for the fight.  
But coming out of nowhere, with a counter attack, is Jesse Quick. Wally and Jesse go at Savitar, but even the two speedsters seem to be helpless in the presence of the proclaimed godly speedster.  
Future Wally manages to get a hit at Savitar, but then Savitar throws Future Wally, and Future Wally hits the alley wall, and he groans with pain.  
Jesse screams. "Wally!"  
Savitar then walks towards Future Wally, who lies beneath him. Future Wally looks helplessly at Savitar.  
Savitar raises his arm, and his claw comes out of him, armored and ready to stab.  
Jesse then runs towards Wally, as fast as she can. And pushes Future Wally out of the way. Savitar then stabs her through the chest.  
Future Wally screams.  
"I'm sorry she has to die Wallace, I know you loved her so." Savitar said.  
Present Wally helplessly watches his future self barely crawl over to Jesse's dead body, and he seems to scream with him.  
Savitar than drags Wally into the speedforce, and goes to the room where Jay Garrick is trapped.  
"Stop...Stop...I'm losing...My...Mind..." Wally barely gasps.  
"This is where you see everyone you love die..." Savitar said.  
Wally chokes on his tears. His mind fills with unwanted thoughts, and he sees Joe dies..And Wally can't...Look away..Every time he closes his eyes, he can still see all the pain. And feel it.  
Savitar then drags him back to the forest.  
And he lays Wally down.  
"Iris...Jesse.....The two important people in your life..." Savitar said. "All dead by my hand..."  
Wally gasps. "I can't believe your..."  
"Oh, but I am, Wally." Savitar said. "It's complicated, but my identity....Is shocking, isn't it..?"  
Wally can barely speak.  
"Looks like you are broken, Wallace." Savitar said. "But not literally..."  
Savitar grabs Wally, and breaks his spine.  
He puts Wally on the ground.  
Wally then looks at Savitar, he knows he is fading, he knows everything is done, he knows that he will never be truly alive again.  
Wally looks at Savitar. And the man that was in the armor, looks on at him.  
And then he lost himself

**Author's Note:**

> So...I hinted at Savitar identity, obviously I dont know it, but it could be Wally himself.  
> Anyways,my money is on either Barry or Wally being Savitar.  
> Hope you liked this fic!


End file.
